The present invention generally relates to a lock and the application thereof and, more particularly, to a lock capable of converting a horizontal axial rotation into a vertical displacement and the application thereof.
Electronic apparatus and storage devices in market are provided with a lock on the housing thereof to prevent access of components resided in the housing from people without authorization for security purpose. However, such lock currently available in market has disadvantages such as a large number of movable elements, a complex structure and a high cost.
It may therefore be desirable by one skilled in the art to provide a lock that allows a user to easily lock and unlock an object such as a cover plate of a housing with a simple, compact structure and low cost of.